


Meet, Greet, and Inform

by RoyaiFan101



Series: Victory [22]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Grumman being Grumman and doing Grumman things, Mentions of Ling Yao, Royai - Freeform, Royai baby, mentions of Riza’s biological parents, mentions of Roy’s biological mother, more people meet the new baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:21:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27873734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyaiFan101/pseuds/RoyaiFan101
Summary: It doesn’t take long for Josie Mustang’s birth to be known across the country.And Riza learns something interesting about her Mother’s life before her birth.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Winry Rockbell, Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Series: Victory [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674847
Kudos: 23





	Meet, Greet, and Inform

**Author's Note:**

> The hardest part about this story was coming up with the name of the title.
> 
> Which is surprising, usually I struggle with the summary and/or tags.
> 
> I also wrote all the names of the kids born in this series (not all Royai babies) and the grand tots is.... **75**
> 
> 75 children born to:
> 
> Roy Mustang/Riza Hawkeye  
> Jean Havoc/Rebecca Catalina  
> Edward Elric/Winry Rockbell  
> Alphonse Elric/Mei Chang  
> Kain Fuery/___  
> Vato Falman/____  
> Heymans Breda/____  
> Alex Louis Armstrong/OC  
> Olivier Armstrong/____  
> Ling Yao/A Lot of Women
> 
> Most, but not all, will make it to adulthood.

_**FÜHRER REGINALD T. GRUMMAN ANNOUNCES THE BIRTH OF HIS SECOND GREAT-GRANDCHILD.** _

_**The child, whose name and gender are being kept secret for personal and privacy reasons, was born during the early hours of the morning on December 23, 1916, in an undisclosed Region in the of the country. Although there are rumors circulating that the delivery took place near where Amestris borders both Creta and Aerugo.**_

_**The child was born happy and healthy, weighting six pounds and four ounces, and had a length of twenty inches.** _

_**The little one joins their older sibling, who was born the day after the events of the Promised Day nearly two years ago; their Mother, who is the Führer’s only grandchild and closest known living relative; and their Father, who is a soldier in the Amestrian Military of an unknown rank.** _

_**We, the People of Amestris, wish to give our utmost congratulations to The First Granddaughter, along with her partner on the birth of their second child, and we wish them nothing but great health and happiness in the future for their ever growing family.** _

* * *

Riza sighed, reading the article in the paper. She was a bit annoyed her grandfather told the entire country about Josie’s birth, less then two weeks after she was born. But at the same time, she was glad that he kept their names and her gender out of the papers, along with Roy’s rank.

 _Ever growing_? How dare they assume that they weren’t done having children. They weren’t, but it was still rude of whoever wrote the article.

She knew everyone who didn’t know she was his granddaughter would be wondering which solider was the Führer’s grandson-in-law, even though technically speaking they weren’t even engaged, much less married. While they did have plans to get married, they both agreed that they weren’t ready yet. They wanted to do more for Ishval, and for their beautiful little girls to get a little bit bigger and older. They _did_ know that they wanted to be married before adding a new child to their family.

The last thing they wanted to worry about was a whiny infant during their wedding ceremony.

”Hey.” Riza looked up and saw Roy enter the kitchen with a crying Josie.

”Oh come here baby. It’s time for you to eat.” Riza said sympathetically, holding her wailing newborn in one arm while she unbuttoned her shirt with the other hand. It didn’t take long for Josie to latch on, which Riza was internally greatful for.

Sophia, despite being relatively easy in the hospital, ended up being difficult to breast feed after Riza returned back to work. It ended up being General Hakuro’s wife, Sally, with whom Riza had had only had a handful of conversations with in the past, who noticed the new mother struggling to nurse her newborn, and gave her the best parenting advice she had gotten at the time.

_Giving your baby a bottle doesn’t make you any less of a Mother._

Riza gave her and Roy’s then six week old daughter a bottle the next day. Only time would tell if history would be repeated with Josie.

”What’s this?” Roy asked, seeing the newspaper on the table.

”Josie’s birth announcement.” Riza sighed, shaking her head.

Roy gave her an understanding nod, before reading the short article. Of course it would’ve been longer then just a few simple paragraphs, had Grumman decided to _not_ respect their privacy and announce them and their children’s names.

”According to this, you possibly gave birth somewhere between _Libberstadt_ and _Warrington_.” He told her.

”Seems like it.” She snorted.

_How would the majority of the people of Amestris react if they knew their new Führer’s second great grandchild had been born in the restorized ruins of Dar Rheos?_

* * *

Two days after the article in the newspaper vaguely announced Josie’s birth, the second-time parents were visited by the Elric brothers and Winry.

”Oh she’s so beautiful!” Winry cried, a giant smile on her face as she held Josie in her arms.

Riza smiled back at her, collapsing on to the small couch next to Winry, while Ed and Al had left to go outside and talk to Roy and the other men.

”How have things been going?” Winry asked, taking in all of Josie’s tiny features.

”So far, a lot easier then they were the first time around, but I’m not sure if it’s because I know what I’m doing this time or because Josie’s just an easier baby compared to Sophia.” Riza shrugged.

Josie started to fuss in Winry’s arms, and she immediately tended to, unsure of what she did wrong to make the tiny baby in her arms upset. Riza gave her a small smile before taking Josie out of Winry’s arms and positioning her so that she could nurse.

”How _is_ Sophia handling being a big sister?” Winry asked, relieved that Josie had just been hungry.

”A lot better then we thought she would. Me and Roy didn’t really know how she should or shouldn’t behave before Josie was born. Like you, I’m an only child, and all of his sisters were adopted. So we can’t exactly compare it to our own personal experiences on the matter.” Riza sighed. “But hey, Sophia isn’t being outright cruel to her, nor is she acting jealous. Really can’t complain. Right now she just thinks her sister is boring.”

”When did you realize you wanted to be a mother?” Winry asked, curiously.

”When Sophia was born.” Riza told her. Winry looked at her with wide eyes, her jaw slightly dropped in shock.

”I ended a lot of lives during Ishval. It wasn’t that I didn’t want to have any, I just felt that children were something I felt like I didn’t deserve to have because of my past mistakes.” Riza explained, pulling Josie away from her breast to burp her.

”I want kids- _lots of them_ \- I’m just worried about them growing up without me like I did without my own parents.” Winry sighed.

”I can understand that. My own mother died when I was six and my father, for lack of better terms, didn’t care enough. So I basically raised myself from an early age.” Riza sighed.

”So your Dad was like Ed and Al’s dad...?” Winry asked, trailing off.

Riza scoffed, rolling her eyes. “Their dad loved them.”

* * *

“Hello General Dipstick.” Ed smirked, him and Al walking up to Roy, the younger Elric brother waving at him.

”Edward. Alphonse. How was your trip to Ishval?” Roy asked, Sophia sitting on his shoulder, her cheek resting on his hair as he held her legs to keep her from falling.

”Better then we thought it would. We’re only staying a few days before we head out again.” Al explained.

Roy was surprised at the announcement. “Where are you going?”

”We’re leaving Amestris to study Alchemy. We wanna know if there’s more to it then what we already know.” Al told him.

”So I’m heading out West, beyond Creta. And Al’s going to Xing to learn Alchestry from Mai.” Ed added, a grin on his face.

”Mai? She’s the little Xingese girl that helped Alphonse get you your arm back?” _And the one that saved Riza and Sophia from certain death?_ Roy asked.

”The one and the same!” Al smiled.

The three men stood and talked for a while, discussing Alchemy, the restoration of Ishval, and how Roy and Riza were handling their second daughter. They eventually got on to the topic of Ling Yao.

”His son Fu is going to be one soon. Hard to believe it.” Al said.

”Wow. The kid still an only child?” Roy asked.

”Nope. Ling’s got like forty seven wives or some astronomically high number like that, and six of them are currently pregnant. I got a letter from him last week, and a seventh gave birth earlier this month. A little girl named _Baozhai_. I believe he said she’s from the _Zhāng Clan_.” Ed stated.

”Forty seven? Yeesh. I think I’d rather cut it _off_.” Roy winced.

”Tell me about it.” Ed winced.

”Hey, General. Your mom was Xingese. What clan was she from?” Alphonse asked.

“No idea.” Roy shrugged.

”Seriously?” Ed scoffed.

”Seriously. I know her name was _Xué_ and she was born in Xing in 1865. Other then that, I don’t know a whole lot about her.” Roy explained to them.

* * *

”FALMAN!” Havoc and Breda hollered, tackling their former college off of his feet.

”Ow.” The second Lieutenant groaned, his back against the sand.

”Falman! Get up before I start regretting bringing your sorry ass here with me.” Olivier Armstrong snarled, stepping over her subordinate and walking towards her temporarily former adjacent. As soon as Ishval was properly running, she was going to drag Major Miles back to Briggs by his goggles.

”General Armstrong. It’s good to see you again, Sir.” Miles said, saluting her.

”The same goes to you, Major.” Olivier said, saluting him back.

”I must say, the Ishval restorations are going _splendidly_.” Alex gushed, wiping a tear from the corner of his eye. “Where is General Mustang?” He asked, looking around.

”I believe he is busy bonding with Josie.” Miles answered, hands clasped behind the small of his back.

”Josie? Who the hell is Josie? Has he replaced Hawkeye already?” Olivier scoffed, her eyes narrowed to slits. _How dare that insufferable man move on after Hawkeye all but ruined her career by having his daughter!_

”Josie is the Chief and Riza’s new baby girl.” Jean grinned, as Breda helped Falman to his feet.

”They had _another_ one!?” Olivier yelped.

”How _fantastic_! Come Olivier! We must meet the newest member of their little family!” Alex gushed.

”Their home is this way.” Miles said, leading the way.

”Is Josie short for anything?” Olivier asked.

”Josephine, if I remember correctly. However I’ve only ever heard them call her Josie.” Miles answered her.

It didn’t take long for them to get to the townhome where Roy and Riza were living at. The parents and their daughters outside enjoying the seventy degree weather, Josie in the sling against Riza’s chest and Sophia chasing Hayate and Suki in circles around Roy’s feet, screeching with laughter as she did so.

”General Armstrong! Major! Falman! Nice to see you three!” Roy waved at them, a smile on his face.

”I see you did, in fact, knock Riza up a second time. I thought your men were simply bullshitting me.” Olivier snorted, smirking when Roy’s smile dropped.

”You guys don’t get papers up at Briggs?” Riza asked, surprised.

”No...?” Falman mumbled.

”Why would we?” Olivier asked, raising an eyebrow.

”Riza’s grandfather announced the birth in the papers.” Roy explained, stepping inside long enough to get the paper for Olivier to read. He handed it to her and she held it long enough to read the title before dropping the newspaper down to the sand.

”Führer Grumman is your _Grandfather_?” She gasped.

”Yes. You didn’t know that?” Riza asked, surprised.

Olivier didn’t say anything. She stood there, silent for a moment, before turning on her heel and walking away from the group.

Riza saw red. She carefully took Josie out of the sling, handed her over to Roy, before storming off after Olivier.

She found Olivier sitting on a fallen log twenty yards away from her and Roy’s home.

”Look! I don’t know what your problem is, but I don’t appreciate you just walking away upon learning a major branch in my family’s tree. Because unlike _your family_ I don’t use my family connections to get ahead in life. And Roy hasn’t used them either!” Riza growled.

”I knew your mother.” Olivier said.

That wasn’t what Riza has expected her to say.

”What?”

”I knew your mother.” She repeated.

Riza sat down next to her, stunned. “Really?”

”She used to babysit me, when I was a little girl. She was like an older sister to me, since our families ran in the same social circle together.” Olivier told her. “Hell, Catherine was named after your mother.”

Riza always thought it was just a coincidence that Catherine Armstrong’s middle name and her mother’s first name were the same. But to learn that Catherine Elle Armstrong had been _named_ after Elle Diane Grumman was surprising, to say the least.

”Did you know my Father?” Riza asked.

”I knew _of_ him. An alchemist, so in my eyes he was a _loser_ \- no offense.”

”None taken.”

”Anyway I was eleven and she was nineteen when she got pregnant. Not sure what all your Grandfather said to her, but it was enough to make her run off and get married. She hugged me goodbye, said not to let anyone walk all over me, and... I never saw her again.” Olivier explained.

”Found out over a decade later that she had died. Up until now, I never knew what happened to her child.” She added with a sigh.

”I always thought it was just a coincidence that you resembled Elle. Now I know it’s not.”

”I don’t really remember her all that much. I was barely six when she died. Her death, for lack of a better term, _broke_ my Father. He spent the next ten years of his life being nothing but a shell without her.” Riza frowned. “He could barely look at me half the time, since I was so much like her. I’m honestly surprised he didn’t send me to live with my grandfather.” Riza admitted.

”Are you worried Mustang will do the same with your own girls?”

”Nope.” Riza said, clicking her tongue. “He knows enough about my childhood to be disgusted by the man.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not entirely sure if the first and last names I have picked for Ling Yao’s future children are true Chinese names.
> 
> I apologize in advanced if I am wrong.
> 
> _Baozhai: Treasures_


End file.
